The theory that changed it all
by Curuia
Summary: "So here's what you have to do" Jasper said "Next person to enter the cafeteria, you must ask out." "Fine" I answered, "this will be a piece of cake." Or so I thought, until I saw Principle Kendall walk in. What did i get myself into? full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello y'all thanks for reading my story, Just before you read it though, I'm just going to precise, something. This Story happens before Bella, and is in the Pov of a girl named Carmen, and maybe Tina later on..and possibly even later on the Cullens... but remember that this is still just an idea that actually got passed my brain from the help of some friends...So big thanks to Tina, Mandy, Becca.. XD**

**Summary: Where were the Cullen's before Forks? Did they really come from Alaska or did something huge happen that made them move and make them want to forget everything? Follow Carmen in her Journey meeting the Cullens. **

**Anyways, please remember that this is only the bigging of the story, it will develop into something, I do have it planed, If it makes no sense at all... PM me and I can explain in more detail. And one more thing, Carmen does rant and ramble but thats just the way she is, and trust me, it does get funny, I could like hear her rants in my head while writing this...OK on with Fan Fiction! **

Its August 28th, first day of school. Joy.... (**A/N my first day of school...I know its early but what can u do)** What an other boring year this will be, in a boring town, with boring people. Right now though, our town has grown...A new Family has arrived (don't know why they picked our little town to live in though...) So our population has grown... Yay! Not...Anyways..I live in City where everybody know everybody else, like our great great great great grand-parent knew each other. (OK, maybe I'm exaggerating a little.. but u get my point?) We never get any tourists that come except for the odd hiker, and new residents are event rarer.

As I got out of my nice old Toyota,i looked around for my friends, its then that I spotted them. I'm telling you now, these aren't your usual hikers. They where hagging around there cars (and I might add that it was a Freaking Volvo and a Superb BMW !!! I guess the rumors that there where Stinking rich where true...Well not all rumors are Fake right? Anyways, there where 5 of them, three boys and 2 girls by the looks of it, (again, another rumor thats true, mind you, there are a lot of rumors about the new family though...but who knows...I don't even know their names yet.) And boy where they pretty.. not just pretty.. Gorgeous!! God they where hot though! And the blond one, oh my god, I think my self esteem just plummeted...

"Hey Carmen!!! I've missed you so much!!!" That was my best friend Tina, aka, the one who knows all the gossip in town, surely she would know about the new family.

"Hey Tina, who the new kids?" I asked, hopefully she will tell me more about the new kids."Are the rumors true?"

"Well that depends on which one's... The one about them being aliens.. false. The one about them being rich, well true, any others you want to know about?" Did I also tell you she was very sarcastic?

"Well what do you know about them?" I asked. During the summer, I tried to stay away from school and whats related to it, including all the gossip, so I just found out by means of Facebook yesterday, when I finally gave into temptation and got an account.. Don't ask why I don't have one... All I'm saying is that our Internet connection is crappy and I don't use the Internet on a daily basses so please don't judge me... Anyways, all I knew is that their new and now, after seeing them, gorgeous.

"Well, You heard bout the new kids? Well their from Alaska and they where adopted by a doctor and his wife, when their parents died. Their kids aren't actually related, and see that big brawny one? He's apparently VERY close to the really pretty blond one, and the girl that looks like a pixie, she's apparently close to the that blond haired guy."

"He looks kinda constipated... Don't ya think?" I said....not really thinking of what I was saying.

"He's gorgeous though, don't ya think? He looks a lot really hot, to bad he's taken" Tina stated.

I looked at them again, but the two couples didn't interest me. The brownish, reddish colored hair one caught my eye, now he was gorgeous, I liked him better then the others, but I wasn't ready to admit that to Tina just yet. Good thing she didn't have some random mind reading power, I told myself. God, I read to many books, what was I thinking, mind reading...

As I examined the boy even more, I noticed that he just smiled at me, wait what? Me Carmen, just got a smile from a God... I mean boy. I must be imagining things, no boy (or god, ) ever gave me, boring old Carmen, a smile. But it wasn't just any "Hey" smile. It was a "Hello, how are you doing today?"

"smile. No way did any boy from our little boring town ever gave me that smile. Just then, he chuckled. Great, did he have mind reading to? No, he was talking to his brother. Great, first day of school and I was already too tired to think.

"HELLO?!? Is anybody there? Earth to Carmen, can u hear me? We need you back to earth ASAP!" She said, interrupting my eternal rant.

"You know its really impolite to stare right?" Shoot, was I staring? What will they think of me? Probably nothing much because I guess everybody was staring at them today. They better get used to it!

"So as I was saying, Emmett and Rosalie.." I gave her a blank stare "The Big one and the blond one..." she continued "are like apparently going out same as Alice and Jasper, The pixie and her chum, are also going out." So wait, does that mean that the other boy.... Was there another girl? For the one I though smiled at me?

Ugh what was I doing now? Again with that boy, and I haven't even met him yet!(I really hope I do though) What was I turning into? I remember then that Tina was still talking to me, I tuned back into her (once again) chatter.

"So I guess no girl has a chance with any of them." She concluded. Wait, What ? Who was she talking about?

"What?" I asked.

"Did you understand or at least listen to what I've been saying?" God, can't a girls brain wonder off with out it being question?

"Sure" I asked

"So who's Edward's girlfriend?" She asked

"Wait, who's Edward?" I asked

"The bronze colored hair one... the one u where oggoling at." Oh wait, was she talking about the one who smiled at me? Edward.. what a lovely name...i sighed.

"Crap Carmen, you freaking me out now." Did I just sigh out loud? Crap. "You've been here not even 5 minutes and I mention the new kid and you sigh, what's up with that?" She was right though, not even 5 minutes and I was already having day dreams about him... There you go, the justification that people in small towns fall in love with the new kids, always. The fact that I was already sighing at the sound of his name... Great.. I'm thankful now that Tina really had no mind reading power right now.

"So shall we get to class before you hurt yourself?" Tina asked, stubbly changing the subject.

"I guess we don't want to be late for the first day of school" I added.

I picked up my books and we left to go to the school, as we where walking towards the school, all I could think of was how beautifully dazzling this Edward was and how I had no chance with him. What did Tina say about him and a girlfriend? I think I interrupted her while I sighed. Note to self : Ask about Edwards Girl.

As we walked past the new kids, I noticed from the corner of my eye that the one named Alice, I think, was talking very quietly to Edward. They both had smiles on their faces and where looking strait at me. Crap, I though, What was I wearing? Was it nice? But what do I care, I reminded myself. He was Gorgeous, and I had no chance with him.

As Tina and I entered the school, I wondered if she noticed the stare we got.

"Oh, my, GOD!!"

Great, she did.

**OK like it ? hate it? Review it? (You must do at least 1 of those things and let me know k? Thanks XD) **

**This story has been bubbling in my brain forever and no it wont b just any "OMG its the new kids, the Cullen's" FF, I'm going to actually Twist the story a little...Add some Drama. **

**Thanks a lot for reading.. I take my time for writing this, so the least you can do is press that little button down there... ya that one... You know you want to!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG This chapter goes out to Tina (irishvampire93) ****A.K.A. My awesome Friend. A.K.A the Tina from the story, for staying up until 3 am, giving me awesome ideas (well as awesome ideas can be at 3 in the morning) I also want to give a huge shout out to the Made of awesome people at the Twilighters anonymous Podcast Forum (And the only people that are probably going to read this) If you have no clue who they are, Go find them, subscribe, love them! And now without further adieu.... On with the Story!!**

_Recap _

_As Tina and I entered the school, I wondered if she noticed the stares we got._

"_Oh, my, GOD!!" _

_Great, she did._

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Tina practically screamed in my ear.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked, apparently to nobody because Tina just continued.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" What have I done? Thinking of it, nothing, because Tina's always like that..

"Did that just happen? Or was it just me." I asked, but what a stupid question, because if it was just my imagination again, she wouldn't be freaking out.

"Oh my God, all I know is that he was looking directly at you." Tina concluded.

We started walking towards are first class when I remembered we still had our bags. Tina and I are best friends and we have every class together except for one. We did everything together but fate didn't always cooperate. Both our lookers are at different sides of the school, and the teachers never let us sit beside each other because apparently "We talk to much" What a bunch of bull.

"We have to go put our bags in our lockers, I shall meet you in home room?" I asked

"Last time I checked... Ms. Terry was in room 178?"

"Yes.. And you better not be late. I've had her before and she's nice and all, but you don't want to get on her bad side." It was true, one tardy and you're on her bad side until the rest of the year. Not that I was ever late but.. you just know these things.

"Meet you in 2 minutes? Second bell rings is gonna ring in 5" Tina said while looking at her watch.

"Race you there?" I asked.

"You're on!" And she ran off.

As I was walking towards my locker, I noticed that The little pixie was up in front of me.. What was her name... Alison? I did remember Tina mentioning her being with the tall blond one... As I walked up closer, I saw that she was talking to the big one, Emmett was his name, that I remember. How could any one forget that? I continued walking forward and saw that they where standing directly in front of my looker. Great, I did want to meet them, but I wanted Tina to be with me. As I looked at my watch, I remembered our race. I might as well do something now or I will be seriously late.

I walked up to them and said,

"Hey," they looked at me, Alison (I really don't know her name) gave me a welcoming smile, while the big one looked at me with an amusing look. "I..ah...kinda... need to get to my.. ah.. locker.. please?" I asked like and idiot. There was something about them, or at lest Emmett that made you want to run away in fear. I saw nothing wrong with them, but my gut feeling was screaming at me to run. I ignored it.

"Oh sorry, Emmett, move over a bit" The pixie said. "Hi I'm Alice" Well I was close enough.

"I'm Carmen" I said.

"What class do you have first?" She said cheerfully. "You're a Junior right?"

"Yea.." How did she know? "You guys are two?" Alice looked like she was but I wasn't sure about this Emmett kid.

"Well, Emmett isn't but I am, and we will be late if we don't hurry up!" She noted. "I have to go to Ms. Terry's home room class, what about you?"

"I'm in her class too, do you need help finding your way there?" I ask, just to be nice.

"Sure, that would be nice. Emmett, you go find Edward and tell him I'll see him later " She said."Well I got my books, and I see that you got yours, shall you lead me to the class room?"

"oh.. k..." I stuttered. Did she say Edward's name? So she was meeting him later? Does that mean that if I stayed with Alice that she would introduce me to him, and I guess the rest of them?

"This way" I said, and started walking towards the class room. "I hope we're no too late"

"Well, we will get in time to sit down." Alice said.

As we entered the class room, all the seats where taken except for the first two at the front. Great, first class and I was already almost late.

"Nice of you to finally join us Miss Martinez, and hello there, who do we have here?Would you like to introduce yourself?" Ms. Terry asked

As I walked to the seat, I say Tina wave and gave me an apologetic smile. She was siting beside our friends. Couldn't she have saved me a seat? What a friend she is. I though as I sat down. And That's when Alice started talking.

"Well hello, my name is Alice Cullen. I just moved here from Alaska with my family. I was adopted when I was little, just like my other siblings. My dad is a doctor. I have one sibling in the same year as me, and the other three are in senior year. I love to shop and I'm so excited to meet you all" She said, not even taking a breath, reciting it like a well known speech. I wonder if she moves a lot. Note to self, ask about that.

"Well Alice, we have a tradition here at Linwood high. You get to pick some one to fallow you around and help you out on your first day. If you want of course." Ms. Terry said to Alice.

"Well thank you, I' ll think about it" Alice said as she went and sat down beside me. "Would you like those honors Carmen? Don't we have almost all our classes together?" Wait, did I tell her my Schedule yet? I don't think so. I'm seriously going to need to go to bed earlier tonight.

"Sure, why not." Would this mean that I get to meet her family? That I get to meet Edward? Awesome.

And then Ms. Terry started class. "Back to order class please! Welcome back, I hope you finished your Summer homework I will be picking them up at the end of class...." And the babbling started.

As I looked towards Alice, she said "I think we are going to be great friends"

**A/N Well there is Chapter 2.. Please don't loose interest in this story, Their WILL be Drama, it's just that I want to get this story going..**

**You guys are so lucky, I will update as soon as I can but I have a lot of stuff to do this week... Tomorrow is my high school Water Polo Final (we are totally going to win! Our last game against that team we won 12-1) And school never stops with work... BUT I shall continue never the less. **

**And P.S to Deb : It's late and I've looked over this story but I will check for errors once again tomorrow OK? **

**And Finally, you know what would make me even more happy then a 1st place win? A lot of Really nice reviews**

U see that little button down there..yes that one, you know you want to press it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N OMG screw math homework! I'm going to write this instead because I'm really pumped cuz our High School Water Polo Team (which I'm on, and the youngest by far on it) just won 1st place Woot woot! So that means that you get this chapter faster! (Even though it has been a week... sorry, believe it or not, I have a life and it doesn't understand that procrastination and Twilight go very well together) Rant over, you may begin!!!**

_As I looked towards Alice, she said, "I think we are going to be great friends"_

As homeroom was finishing up, I heard my name and looked behind me. I though I saw Tina then throw a note towards me, and her being at the back of the class and her bad aim, the note headed strait for Alice, and to make matters worse, the teacher turned at exactly at that time. Understanding what was happening, she gave us both death glares.

"Miss Martinez, Miss Masen, I would like to see the both of you after class. I'm Sorry Alice, are you OK?" Ms. Terry asked. Followed by the whole class erupting in "O's!", "You guy's are done for!" and "Shawg!!" **(A/N, that is pretty much what really happens, and for those who don't know, Shawg is pretty much the same as someone saying OOOO.)**

"I am perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be?" Alice said, in the most innocent voice I've ever heard. I look towards her and I Swear I read on her lips "Thrust me, play along." Thank you Alice, you are a total lifesaver.

"But where you not hit by that stupid note coming from Tina?" Ms. Terry elaborated.

"Well not that I know of, no. I think you just saw something. Is it still necessary for you to see Tina and Carmen after class?" Alice Asked.

"Well...hum...sure... Never mind what I just said then girls." Ms. Terry said as the bell rang, hum... saved by the bell much?

As we exited the classroom, I swear, I saw her giving me THE look, you know, the one which means," I'm going to get you next time around! *Insert evil laugh here*" (you know that one? I'm not crazy. I've gotten it before, and trust me, you don't want it.)

As Alice and I where headed towards our lockers to get our stuff for the next class, which we all had, Tina, Alice and I. She passed me Tina's note.  
"Oh thank you Alice! You are the best! You know that right?" I said, really pleased. Thinking how great friends we are going to be.

"Oh it was nothing" She said and laughed.

I opened the note, it read.

_OMG, first class of the year and I'm already bored, Are you going to follow Alice today?  
Please tell me ASAP!  
And if you do, can I Tag along? I really want to be the first (with you of course) to officially meet the Cullens…  
but Gah, can't this class have a little more amusement in it!_

Wow, didn't her wish come true? Ms. Terry's class was boring but its homeroom is it supposed to be fun. My answer, yes, but really, school + Fun= error. True Story.

Science, which was our next class, when by without a hitch. Boring, yes, but our teacher, Mr. Dawson, was one of those rare teachers who are made of awesome, (or as made of Awesome as a teacher can be.) He let us sit wherever we wanted (and this time I did get to sit beside Tina, with Alice on the other side of me.) I talked to Tina and Alice (of course) about the note, the convo went a little like this;

"Um Alice, you know how I'm showing you around the school today?" I sad

"Yes?"

"Is it ok if Tina followed us around too?"

"Sure, why not?" She had said, and added "Would you gals like to meet my family at lunch? I know we are new bout what do you think? You guys could eat with us too… You don't have to but…" She trailed off. I almost cut her off by me screaming "YES!!" but instead, I said "Sure" like someone more civilized.

"We would love to meat your fam Alice!" OK, Tina was the winner of the civilized award… I could only speak in one syllable and she got a whole sentence out… Great job Carmen! So I added

"We would also love to eat with you guys" I added, hoping to win in next years competition.

To tell you the truth, Tina and I always ate by ourselves. If Tina and I where compared to a social ladder, we wouldn't really be ranked at the top. Someone who could be ranked up there would be Ashley. Ashley Michaels was known as the girl of the school. She was also known as the snobby rich slut that everybody loved to hate. Ask any one and she would be at the top of their envy list. Of course, those who did love her where probably paid off, or as shallow as she was. How could anybody really like her? It really surpassed me, but one thing that I was sure of, with the Cullen's arrival, was that things where going to change. That I was positive! (and I really hope t was going to be for the good.)

**I'm sorry it's so small but I needed a filler chapter, I'm trying to get Chapter 4 up as soon as I can (i.e. later tonight)**

**(I'm going to start this playlist thing, most of these songs you should know, and if you don't, shame on you! Jk, but still, check them out!)**

_**Song 4 Chapter 1**_**  
Up against the wall by Boys like girls  
**_**Song 4 Chapter 2  
**_**Angels on the moon by Thriving Ivory  
**_**Song 4 Chapter 3  
**_**Boom Boom Pow by Black eyed peas (**_**its there new song, it's one of those songs that just get stuck in your head… just check it out)**_

_**You have reached **_**the end of chapter 3**_**, **_**chapter 4**_** is unavailable at the moment, but if you leave a message (**_**aka a review) **_**it shall get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you, come again. **_**XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I could say "2 chapters in 1 day! You lucky ducks!" but then I would feel even worst than I feel now because I've been neglecting FF, but it's not my fault that School has taken over my life! Any ways… problems over, you get 2 chapters, I get no homework on Easter weekend… It's a Win win situation!**

**And btw, some of you may think this POV is pointless but I assure you, it's well worth it! Just please keep your faith! Now Read on!**

_Ashley P.O.V._

**What.****The.****Hell! ****(A/N I image her screaming this at the top of her lungs; I kind of based her on the main stereo type. I couldn't resist, and a "little birdie" told me to write it so this P.O.V goes out to you… little birdie Ash!) **How could this be? I went to Paris this summer, buying my whole back to school wardrobe just for this day, to have the best start of school ever, and for what? For all the attention to be given to the NEW KIDS! I don't think so! They are going to pay! Who did they think they where, sure they where pretty, (especially the blond one, oh he was gorgeous all right!) But the other Hum… I was way more important then them! It so wasn't fair! I was going to show them who the boss of this school was! I had a fool proof plan! Nothing could go wrong!

Plan  
1- Meet the Cullen's, be nice

2- Seduce the one named Jasper, (show that mini pixie who's the boss)

3- Split the Cullen's up

4- Be back to prior position of most admired in the school.

I'm thinking of doing his during lunch. In front of everybody! Thinking of it now, this could be the best thing that has happened, in the long run. Show everybody never to mess with me!

_Alice P.O.V_

So my two new best friends, (or friends for now, but little do they know that they will become my best friends soon because I on the other hand, did know.) I seriously need new people to interact with (and of course shop with. Rosalie is fun and all but I need new victims... I... err... mean Friends.) At that Edward smirked. I stuck my tongue at him.

Carmen, Tina and I where just entering the cafeteria. I told them to follow me towards the far table, our new table. While we walked towards it, everybody was staring at us and my family. I took a quick look towards my friends, and they both had matching faces, a mix of nervousness, happiness and a little horror. Both Emmett and Rose had smirks on their faces, probably wondering why two humans where following me willingly. Jasper, my poor Jasper, I felt sorry for him but not enough to blow my first change ever to make friends. Esme and Carlisle finally caved and let me (well they let all of us, but the others didn't really jump at the chance. Well, their problem, not mine)

We had a little bet going, who was going to get asked out first, surprisingly (well to them) no one had asked them yet. I knew who was going to win but I wasn't telling any one (partially because the one who would win was my Jasper but I wasn't going to ruin his or any of my other sibling's fun. And of course, while thinking of this, I sang "Gives you hell by The All American rejects." I love that song but Edward hated it. Server him right for cheating and using his Stupid Vampire power.. I mean Super power.

"I heard That!" he said super fast so only we could hear. I gave him a smirk.

I was thinking about the 2 girls as we got closer. I saw that they where kind of outcasts but where OK with it and didn't care. I also saw something once with Tina and Edward but it wasn't much and it didn't really make sense except for the fact of their names but that could just be a coincidence…

As we approached the table, Jasper greeted us. "Hey Alice" and added "Who's this?"

"Well this is Carmen Martinez and Tina Mason."

At that, Edward took more interest in the two girls, a lot more toward Tina tough.

"Hi" They both said at the same time, not really loud.

_Edward P.O.V_

_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG... _Was all I was getting from the one named Tina, Carmen on the other hand; _um should I introduce my self? Wait Alice did that already... Why is he staring at Tina? Must ask Alice later… Why is he looking just at her? Why not both of us? Wasn't he the one that laugh at me? Wait, I'm getting jealous now. I should say something… This Awkward silence is killing me… I should really say something._

"I like your shirt" She said. _Carp, did I just say that?_ I tuned her out. I think she has had enough embarrassment. She doesn't need me knowing what she was thinking on top of that.

Emmett was being well…Emmett again _Hum... Are these the victim's Alice was telling me about yesterday? They are kind of nice; I wonder what Edward thinks of them. They of course are in love with him. I guess he does have a better chance of winning that stupid bet then we have. I wonder who's going to ask him. Let's try deduction, first question; Who has the best mind... Humm must ask Edward, Question 2: Who is the best in bed…_ And at that I tuned him out. As I said… Emmett was being Emmett.

Rosalie was thinking; _I like your shirt?? Pff, what a looser, at least they have there humanity…I'll give her that.. Ohh *Looks at reflection in Tina's watch* don't I look pretty today? I wonder is Emmett will…_ I really don't want to know the end to that.

"Um thank you?" I said, remembering Carmen's comment.

_I should really say something right now, awkward silence is never good. _Alice though.

"Well this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward" _Of which the latter is my husband._ She wanted to add but didn't because that would just freak the humans out a little too much.

"Hello" We all said.

I wonder how Jasper is feeling? I looked towards him and felt only confidence radiating from him. Well that's good right?

"Would you gals like to eat with us seeing you are already here?" Alice offered.

"Sure" They both answered, and sat down. Tina then asked Carmen, in what she tough was a whisper but we could all hear;

"OMG I wonder if the rumours about Ashley are true? Will her plan prevail?"

Wait, who? What? I looked towards Alice

" _When you see my face, Hope it gives you Hell, Hope it gives you Hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell… "_ I hate that song! And Alice knows it! What is she hiding? I though too myself. And that's when Ashley walked in.

The entire cafeteria went silent and the only tough that I caught was from Carmen.

"_Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." _Humm… Very intriguing!

**Done and Done! **

**Random song of the chapter (if you haven't already guessed)**

_**Gives you hell by the all American rejects**_

**Now you know what to do if you want Chapter 5 faster right? It's pretty much the same thing for every other FF out there! And let's see if it works! 1..2..3.. GO!**


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

**This chapter is written 4 my little birdie Ash! **Tweet Tweet** this is the Chapter you've been waiting for! Hope you like it! Or is it the next one that you wanted? Hum... oh well... This one 4 you (and please no starting a war with Tina, I love you both but I still don't know who to pick.)**

**Song for Chapter: **_**Don't Trust me by 3oh!3 (it was on the radio, I was like WTH? lol)**_

**A/N short and simple this time! Enjoy this chapter because I don't know when I will be able to update again! (Updates are only going to be on Weekends, and I'm leaving for Toronto this weekend…So much for Short A/N XD**

_(Still Edward P.O.V)_

_The entire cafeteria went silent and the only tough that I caught was from Carmen. _

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." _Humm… Very intriguing!_

What could be so bad about a human girl? She isn't Jane or anything. Well, so I though.

She looked around and when she spotted our table, started strutting towards us. I had a feeling that our bet was going to end soon, and her thoughts where telling me I was going to lose. Crap.

"Bets off guys" I said.

"No way Ed!" Emmett practically said at human level (because of course we where talking really fast at a pitch that no humans could hear.)

"The only reason that you would trough a bet is because you are sure that you are going to lose. This means that you are going to lose. So no, a bet's a bet's, there is no way out of it Ed" Jasper said, emphasizing the last bit. Great, and I've practically lost the bet; at least I have another chance.

The bet this time round was that the last person to get asked out _must_ go out with the person that asked them for at least one date or whoever got asked out first, can choose the person that gets the date. Usually I win but this time around, I'm having second thoughts. Especially since Alice has been keeping her visions under lock and key all week, it's very annoying.

Ashley was now halfway across the cafeteria, all eyes where on her, all toughs as well. I was getting; "_OMG is she's asking them!" "The lad that's getting ask better say yes"," Why is it always the new kids_" Those where pretty much the only things I was getting..

Ashley was pretty but I saw her flaws, and the others did too. Her flaky make up, her expensive clothes that where just actually fake, expensive rip offs, but I couldn't car less. What really turned me down was her mind. She was very self-loving and controlled the whole school.

"_Oh, he is pretty but why is he holing that stupid little girl's hand? Well that will change when I introduce myself. He will totally forget that little pixie and come for me."_

This shouldn't surprise me but it did. Does Alice know? I looked towards her.

_Don't worry so much Eddie _I sent her a future vision of her closet on fire, she knows i hate that name, _Sorry, Don't worry Edward. Everything will be fine. If everything goes right, people will stay away even more then normal. _She told me via thought.

Perfect, if only the others knew. I know they hated this whole charade that came with our diet, but somehow, Alice loved it. One thing that they did love was a good laugh, and apparently that's what Alice saw in the near future. Of course, not letting me see. This time singing _don't Trust me by 3oh! 3. _I've heard it once too many thanks to Emmett. So to some everything up, I was actually interested in what this Ashley person was going to bring to our family.

_Ashley P.O.V _

As I flew the doors open, it announced my cue, of course all eyes flew on me…

_

* * *

_

Perfect. This is the best stage for my best act yet, and of course the outcome is going to be perfect. The only problem I foresee was a small one, a very small pixie kind of one named Alice. He's pretty but why is he holing that stupid little girl's hand? Well that will change when I introduce myself. He will totally forget that little pixie and come for me!

As I approached their table, I counted the five Cullen's and who's this? Sitting there, looking directly at me was Tina and Carmen. How did those two losers get to meet the new kids so fast? It must be because they knew them before or something. Alice was apparently almost BFF with Carmen. I didn't get it, never would anyone (as much as I hated to admit it, it was true) stylish, hang out people like them. They have absolute no other style then there own, which is so last year by the way.

I also noticed the one I recalled name Edward, he was in my first class today. He was looking at me like I said something funny. Very weird behaviour, but he was very cute. I decided that after I was done with Jasper, it will be his turn.

I also saw the big one and the really pretty one, Rosalie and Emmett? But I didn't care about them, who I was looking at was the small one named Alice. I gave her a warning glare, one that she should interpret as "back off bitch, he's mine" but the glare she returned was more like "Oh, come and try me." Well let's see what the male has to say about all this.

I advanced to there table, by then, the whole cafeteria including the Cullen's had their eyes on me. It was very silent. Perfect, I though, I wouldn't have too strain my voice. I took a huge intake of breath.

"Hello." I said, making it sound like "Hellooooooooo" in most confident, seductive voice I could put off, which of course was aimed at Jasper. "I'm Ashley, Ashley Michaels. I'll be available for anything you need." Especially for you, I added in my head as I looked towards him, once again.

"Um hello to you two, but I think that we're fine in the helping department, thanks to Carmen, and Tina. Thanks but no thanks" That Stupid Pixie said, while scratching her nose kind of weirdly with her left hand… And I saw why, on her ring finger was a really small but very nice ring. That set off bells in my head. This only meant a couple of things, and the one that hit me was that it could be somehow use against her another day. I saved that for later. It's now or never I guess.

"Well what about you Hun" I said towards Jasper, "would you like some help to "integrate" better, say maybe tonight, 8 o'clock my house?"

"Um… Well... Sorry, thanks but no thanks. I'm already taken." He said as he reached Alice's hand and kissed it. Showing me what I knew all along. Turning me down, me, Ashley, being turned down, by a new kid? I don't think so! Well. When Ashley gets turned down, only a couple of people survive, most of the move, after going through "Ashley wrath o'doom" as some called it.

Now that pixie just did it. So suddenly, she stuck her tongue at me (**yes tongue, not… XD**) I was pissed, I really don't care how cute he is now, that bitch just pasted that line that you never want to pass with me. She was going to get it, her, her family, and those to traders they call help. I will not forget them in my wrath.

Well it's time for them to see the side they wish they never awoken.

"Well then, that's too bad, I hope you know what you're doing and will be able to get around when I'm done with you." I said, my voice cold as ice. I turned around, did the best hair flip I've done in ages, and walked away. They where going to pay. I will make him regret rejecting me, even if it's the last thing I do.

**And… Done… What do ya think? Good, bad horrible???**

**Song: Nine in the afternoon by Panic at the disco.**

**Best review get's a Holla!!! Woot woot! (Well a Holla from me that is… I'm not worthy enough to give true Tap worthy Hollas…)**

**("\(o.o)/")**

**Panda says Peace! (And review)**


	6. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but schoolwork comes first right? **

**Ok, 3 awesome people deserve Hollas, Tina (IrishVampire93) and Ash (Ashley Culp) for their awesome review (and making peace) and Holla to Amanda (Nomadic Vampiress) for the epically legend…wait for it… dary Review XD thank guys. This one's for you. I had the choice of typing my French article or this chapter… I guess you know which one I picked! :) **

**(PS, I'm sorry it has been a while since updates so here is a big chapter just to make up for it)**

_Carmen P.O.V._

Oh my god. Had anyone told or warn them about who Jasper just turned down? Do they know what power she has? As far as I know, she can make your life a living hell. Do they know what he just did and how this will affect their social status? I know I may not be ranked really high in the social ladder, but these kids had great potential, but he probably just flushed it good-bye not even on their first day.

Ashley had giving Tina and I both "The Glare." I don't know exactly what it means but I do know that it wasn't good. I'd better talk to Tina about that later.

"Well that was interesting" Jasper said, looking confused and I swear I just saw him look towards Edward and say "you're going to loose this time" and Edward rolling his eyes. Edward then looked toward Alice and nodded his head ever so slightly, it was the weirdest thing, like they where having a conversation but telepathically. That or I've just confirmed my theory that I was crazy.

"Um, Carmen, Tina?" Alice asked as I looked towards her. "You gals wanna go to next class?"

"Sure" We both mumbled at about the same time.

We got up and left the cafeteria. Tina left us and went to her locker.

As Alice and I walked towards our lockers, I asked her a question. "Hey Alice, you and your siblings are close right?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Like, I know you're adopted but are any of you like actually related? I don't want to pry but…" I trailed off. I was being curious but I really didn't want to be that nosey.

"Its ok, it common knowledge by now. Well Jasper and Rosalie, they're the Hales. Emmett, Edward and I are the Cullen's." She said.

"But isn't Carlisle, your dad or your adopted dad I mean, last name Cullen?"

"Well yes, our parents where related to him, and the name just stayed with us."

"I also saw that you guys where like close, really close, you and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Are you guys really closer then just siblings?"

"You're very observant eh?" She said. "Technically, we aren't actually siblings and yes, Jasper and I are together. Rose and Emmett are too but to tell you the truth, I find them more of a thing then anything." She said and laughed, I didn't really get it.

"So like all of your family are together, what about Edward? Does he…"I trailed off…

"No, not Edward, not at the moment, but he's been a lone duckling forever, never going out with anybody. People have asked him, yes, but I'm convinced that he's made to be alone." She said sadly. I decided to let it drop.

We got to our lockers, got our stuff and went to our next class. Unfortunately, this was the class that I had no friends in. I have advanced History, and Alice and Tina have gym, a class I had last year. As we departed our own ways, she turned to me and said, "Oh, say hi to Jasper for me please!" And she left.

Well I guess Jasper's in my History class. Why hadn't she told me this before? I wonder if he will be as silent as he was at lunch.

I walked into the class and I was late, once again. Luck was on my side though because the teacher wasn't in class yet and the only seat left was at the back, right beside Jasper.

I sat down and saw that he was reading a pretty big book. I'm talking huge medical book that ou found in the encyclopaedia section at the library.

I wanted to start a conversation but I wasn't sure, and I was a little intimidated. Alice did ask me to say hi, but I have a feeling that there's more to it then just a simple hi.

"Hello" He said, before I even though any further, in a very nice southern accent.

"Hi" I said, kind of intimidated, again.

"How was your day so far?" He asked, starting a conversation I guess.

"Good, very boring though, except for lunch, that was…" I stopped, remembering that I happened to be talking to the one Cullen that got asked by and then turned down Ashley. "Interesting and different." I finished.

"And how so?" He asked, with a little more interest.

"Well, this is a little awkward" I said, wondering if he really wanted to know because sometimes, things are better when you don't "normally, Ashley usually waits until the guy asked her out and then if he's cute enough, she agrees. They're some very rare occasions where she does ask out a guy, and by the unwritten rules, because of her social status and what some think, her looks, said guy says yes. I remember last time somebody said no to Ashley, his name was Max, and rumour has it that he moved to Australia and started a new life there, had too changed his name and everything. Ever since then, any normal, sane, guy has gone out with her."

"But I am not your normal, average guy. Plus, she has no right asking me out because I'm not single as Alice has probably told you" He told he honestly.

"Talking about Alice, she says hi," I told him, remembering Alice's request.

But before he could reply, the teacher got class started. From what his first class was like, I'm thinking Mr. Erickson was a nice enough teacher. I've never had him before but he didn't make Jasper present himself so I kind of felt relived but don't really actually know why, like I just meet him.

Mr. Ericson gave us some work to do, revision and mini quizzes, easy stuff you get on the first day of school. I finished fast, the revision part was actually easy, maybe because I actually did well in History last year and well the quiz part was yes/no questions that were hard, not. When we finished, Mr. Erickson let us talk amongst ourselves. Surprisingly, only a couple people where finished, Jasper one of them. He was reading his book again, his really big book, I wonder how he lugs that around with the rest of his books, he must be stronger then he looks.

He looked up and saw that I had finished, closed his book and started our conversation again.

"So what's all this about Ashley anyways? What's her deal anyways?"

"Well, you should have known more about her before and it usually takes her longer but what useful information I can tell u now is that your screwed" I tried to say nicely and make sense but probably failed epically in front of him.

"Well, what should have I known?"

"Well; there's about three things I'm absolutely positive, first, Ashley is a slut (that you shouldn't mess with.) Second, there's a part of her, and I didn't know how evil that part might be, that will want revenge, and third, she is unconditionally and irrevocably, in love with herself."

"Which means…" he asked, confused.

"Well, when Ashley wants something, she gets it. Doesn't matter what she wants, she 99.9% gets it, from grades to animals to boys, anything. When she doesn't though, which is rare, people try to avoid it at any cost, pun intended, because who ever denied her, she will and has ways of making your life living hell."

_Jasper P.O. V._

"…Living Hell." Ashley said and as my mind started wandering…how bad could this Ashley person be? She couldn't be that bad, and what does this human know about Hell? She doesn't seem nervous around me and didn't during lunch around my family. She even had happy waves coming off of her, I couldn't say the same about myself though, I still felt very nervous around humans but Alice promised me that nothing was going to go wrong today at least, she said that future would clear up if I made friends with this human I was talking to. I think Alice is over using her powers to her own use but do I blame her? No, of course not. It's not like I don't over use my power, and she is, of course my soul mate so…

"I have no clue what your going to do, it seems she has finally met her match," she finished.

"What has she done in the past? What do you mean 'she has finally met her match'?' I asked.

"Well she has influence on the entire school, whatever she wants, and people oblige. She's made people move and change identities, as I said before. It's scary and freaking in a weird way, both Tina and I try our most to stay out of her way. We don't praise or follow her but we do stay out of her way, definitely."

"I don't know if this matters or not but my family and I try to stay out of pretty much society, we like to keep to ourselves, well, except for my father."

"He's the new doctor right?"

"Yea" I simply responded

"Do you guys move a lot, like, do you make friends when you go from place to place?" She asked.

"We do move very often but yes, we don't interact and we stay together as much as we can," I answered freely. This was kind of weird, this is the most I've talk to a human before and I'm not feeling uncomfortable that much.

At that though, the bell rang and I said good-bye and quickly left.

**Once again, I'm sorry for the wait…. I've got kind of writers block…want to help? maybe you could send me ideas of what Ashley could do…. like a rumour or something that she could start…I've got the next chapter written…but need help for the end so…. when I get some ideas….i could continue….deal? Deal…thx and remember…**

**("\(o.o)/")**

**Panda says review!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Important A/N before you read this chapter, I made some little changes to that past chapters…Nothing big so no need to go back and re-read all of it, just make sure that you have read Chapter 7 (which is # 6 because I merged chapters 5&6 because they where originally too short. If this is too complicated, just go re-read last chapter and you will be fine:)**

**I also decided to give you faithful readers a little sneak peek too what I have planed in the next chapters coming…and the drama will really start, I hope. so Here's your next chapter…Hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape or form Stephanie Meyer…I write Fan fiction because it is way cheaper then therapy. XD.**

* * *

Emmett POV

As the end of the school day approached, I found out more about that crazy Ashley girl, mostly from Edward but surprisingly, a lot more from Jasper, who talked to that really nice Carmen chick. She and Tina are the first human to actually approach us, (and not ask one of us out.) I found that part quite hilarious, even Tina didn't make a move on Edward, Jasper or I (yet.) I still think she will but Jasper doesn't, and what was the best way to solve this problem you may ask? Well we made a bet, including both Tina and Carmen, who are really nice humans…I'd be fine if one of them became my new sister-in-law.

We, of course where all in his car and I forgot once again to block my mind while thinking, Oh crap. How could a vampire forget something is way past me, I should ask Carlisle about it, if I don't forget about it later that is.

"I did and I hope you where just trying to be funny," Edward said out loud to my silent question. The rest if my family where used to him doing this. Yes they found it annoying but got over it long ago.

_Sure_ I though, of course by then Alice knew what we where, or who we where talking about and had to but in. "I really like Carmen and Tina, they're nice, I hope everything works out!" She chirpily said.

"Says the fortune teller…" Muttered Rosalie.

"I herd that!" Screamed Alice.

And that's when Jasper finally spoke up "hey Edward, I have an idea about that bet we made."

Edward POV

"What do you mean you 'have an idea'? And how do you know that you won yet, what if I got asked before Emmett did?"

"Um, because we all know I'm way better, Hotter, sexier then you" Emmett so proudly boasted.

"Sure… Alice also told me but that doesn't matter, what does is my idea." Jasper said, then added in his head _don't be a party pooper, I have a great idea for you, you, or at least we will love it. _He left it at that.

"Oh I can't wait, " I answered sarcastically, just when Alice started giggling uncontrollably and dropped her mind block for a second, but that second was enough for me to see what Jasper had planned; it was one word, one name, it was…. Ashley.

I stiffened and Jasper took notice and took notice of my emotions, gave me a smerk. He wouldn't dare…

_I would, _he though, I glared.

_Ashley POV._

As I watched the Cullen family leave in their stupid Volvo, I called my trusty guy friend over.

"Why did you do that at lunch? I thought we where going out?" He said, greeting me.

"Oh come on, I though you where over me when I declared you my guy friend?"

"I thought you meant boyfriend?"

"Oh come on, seriously? What eve." I said in a tone to end the conversation there, he didn't get seem to take notice.

"Well, know that he turned you down, can we please be officially BOYfriend, girlfriend?" He gave me his puppy dog face, which he knew that I couldn't say no to.

"I shall think about it." I winked " but you know what? I'm way over the new kids, which means that the school should be too. They had there chance, I don't think they knew who I was, well lets show them. Can you do me a favor, start a good rumor about them, something that will make people not want to be friends of them, make them afraid of them. Can you also include those two traders in there too please?" I said.

"So if I do this, can we…" He trailed off. He was so cute and that's why I gave in. "Sure."

He was nice, buff and the best quarterback this school has had, he is also a suck up. He was a total keeper but I like to let them think they could be gone with any second and I find it makes them more useful.

Zach POV

I have no clue why but Ashley is amazing. She is a little, true, but good girls are so last year. If I actually scored a date with her in the next week, the whole football team owes me 10$, each, and all I had to do is start a little rumor? This is going to be fun.

Who where the Cullen's anyways? I remember at lunch that they kind of where together in couples, but wouldn't that be illegal? Hum…and what about those two girls Ashley call traders, Tina and Carmen? Did they know them before? They did look all buddy buddy with that little one, the football team calls 'the pixie.'

I entered the looker room because we had a football team practice today, let see what gossip is already circulating.

"I heard that the blond girl is a total bitch. Monroe, didn't you ask her out today?" One of them asked.

"Yea, but thank god that the big one wasn't there. I heard that Mathew asked her out this morning when, (Emmett I think his name is,) was right there. Oh boy, I think he turned gay." They all laughed at Andrew's reply.

They where as bad as old ladies gossiping!

"Yo Zach, how's Ash?" Matt asked.

"Um, fine, in payback mode right now." I said.

"Wow, all ready? Didn't take them that long, do you know her plan this time around?" Andrew asked.

"Well I know some of it, want to know something that I heard about the Cullens?"

"Yes, where did you get this from?"

"Don't mind the source, all you need to know is…" And I started my part of Ashley's plan.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry that I made the boys…ah…little less manly then girls? (If you can say that) but I made them up and so I can do what ever I want with them!

**Is it time already for the Sneak peek??? Well…I wont stop you :) **

"_**So here's what you have to do" Jasper said "Next person to enter the cafeteria, you must ask out." "Fine" I answered, "this will be a piece of cake." Or so I thought, until I saw Principle **__**Kendall walk in. What did i get myself into?**_

**OH! Twist in the plot you might say? Well I better write it first….which will be when I get motivated enough to do sol. ;)**

**Song: All to myself by Mariana's trench.**

* * *

**2009-06-16 Update: Due to some things happening too fast for me 2 keep up in my life, i've decided to put this story on hold for now, i think its the best thing to for now, if you have any Questions/comments you can always PM me. **

**I did figure out what happens to Tina and Cramen the end of this fanfic, and i did plan it all out so if you really want 2 know, PM me or leave me a note in your review asking me cuz i think its intersting enough (including deaths) but i really cant seem to finish this story this point.**

**If you've been with me since the start, thank you, it means alot, if u just read this story out of the blue, well thanks for checking it out aswell.**


End file.
